


Sweatpants Mood

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Your boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar joins you for a lazy day full of domestic fun. And unexpectedly things start to get sexy with some good old dry humping.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Sweatpants Mood

Not once did you think pressing the ‘play’ button of a tv remote would make you feel so invincible. With your legs crossed on the sofa, you were ready to start your weekend with absolute relaxation. Which also meant, binging on a television series that you had waited for simply ages. 

Until the vibration of your mobile phone proved you wrong. 

The mere device was a reminder that a world outside existed. Before you could even curse under your breath, you picked up the phone. 

A flutter. Your heart fluttered by the name it displayed. You answered it instantly.

“Hey you!” With a smile, you greeted.  
“Darling….” The seductive voice of Lucifer Morningstar rang from the other side, “I’ve been thinking about you the _whole_ morning-”

“Ah ah ah! correction…” you interrupted with sass, “…the morning hasn’t passed yet” you said, adorning a mischievous smile.

A chuckle was heard from the other side. “Clever….” he said, “…so… _when_ are you coming over, love?” You opened your mouth, only to be hesitant about your answer. If it were any other day, you would be ready and willing to drop by your boyfriend’s place. But today was the exception. 

“Uh…” you struggled, “Definitely _not_ today”

“What?” You heard him express his concern. And it was genuine. You sighed.   
“I’m sorry Luci…” you began, “I’m in a …how do you say… _a sweatpants mood today…_ ” you said, as you stretched out of one of your legs that was dressed in said clothing, “And honestly, I have _no intention_ of leaving my couch…” you yawned upon the last word. He scoffed. 

“Sweatpants mood? I’ve never heard that term before..”“That’s cause it’s something silly I made up…okay, maybe not just me. Some other people too…” you said, laying across the couch. “Oh come on…what is it?” Lucifer inquired, “Is it simply an excuse to dress down and _wallow_ in gluttony all darn day?” 

“Yeah pretty much it” nodding, you answered, shaking your feet. “So…why can’t we do it together? Hmm?” He posed the possible question. 

You raised your eyebrows with fascination, while he continued, “Come on…” he said, lovingly, “…just come over. I promise it’ll be worth it” 

Bratty, and having his way with things. That definitely sounded like Lucifer Morningstar. But that also sounded like the lover impatient to see you. Sighing once again, you took a deep breath. 

“Alright…” you said, sitting up, “I’ll be there in a few minutes”

“Brilliant!” 

“BUT! I _will_ be coming in my sweatpants …so _be warned!_ ” You made your statement, inciting a chuckle from the man. 

“Loud and clear darling” he said, before hanging up. Pressing the off button of the tv remote, your invincibility suddenly had disappeared. 

“I can’t win with this guy” you muttered to yourself. The fact your heart was his to own made it difficult for you to debate. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And as promised, you stepped out unchanged. The employees at LUX had a lot to say about it as you walked through. Words were not needed when their expressions said more than enough. But, to worry was not in your system today.  
  
 _Ding!_

In hopes for a surprise and a laugh, you cleared your throat to form an eerie voice as the elevator doors opened. 

“Hellooooo! Guess whooo-”

Except you were the one to be surprised. 

“What the …what??” Jaw dropped, you cried out. 

The coffee table was barely visible with the mountain of junk food and soft drinks placed. And right next to it stood Lucifer. There he stood, dressed in gray sweatpants and zipped up sweatshirt, holding a video game controller in hand.

  
“Tada!!!!” He smiled brightly, “All ready for our _very own_ sweatpants mood day” 

Completely in disbelief, you began to laugh.   
“Duuuuude…” you began , “You are…. _too handsome_ for that look”   
You were not lying. Tall dark and extremely handsome, Lucifer carried class in everything he wore. So it seemed. 

“Well…a blessing and a curse I’m afraid” he said, shrugging his shoulders with pride. “No! I mean seriously…” you said, walking up to him, “You’re not supposed to look like that…”   
“Then what on earth am I supposed to look like?” Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrows.  
“THIS!” you said, pointing at yourself “Look at me…no makeup…messy hair bun??…I literally look like a homeless person!” You said, taking a spin for him to look. Leaning against the couch, Lucifer begged to differ, “Come now that’s a bit far fetched…you still look _breathtaking_ to me….“ he said, making it difficult to accept his compliment, “Admit it Y/N…this is all very nice isn’t it?”  
You took a deep breath. Your favorite snacks and drinks sat there. They stared at you, calling out for you.   
  
“So nice…” you breathed. Looking at him, you smiled. “I seriously can never win with you, huh?” “Until the end of time…” Lucifer said, touching your nose playfully. 

“WAIT!”

Retracting his finger fast, he looked at you with worry as you cried out.   
“You… were playing….that?” Pointing at the screen, you asked, finally recognizing a game you’ve loved. 

“Y-yes?!?” Nervously, Lucifer answered. You laughed.   
“Oh ho ho buddy…you’re going down…you and me…one on one. Match to the death!” With conviction, you eyed him before grabbing another controller. 

“Hah! Competitive are we?” Lucifer said, jumping back on to the sofa, 

“Come at me FOE!” 

Lucifer Morningstar certainly found a competitive opponent in you. The atmosphere was intense. Suddenly the penthouse was no different to a college dormitory. Cheers and Jeers and junk food packets loitered everywhere, it really was no different. 

When it seemed the death match had no definite end, victory finally landed on your lap. Jumping up on the sofa, you relished your achievement. You did not hesitated to blow raspberry at Lucifer, who dreaded to be the sore loser. 

Games took a break while Series binging took center stage. And just like that, the series you were aching to watch came into conversation. Pressing play, you were surprised how your boyfriend showed similar interest to it. And it certainly showed the way he responded to it alongside you.

Immersed in the story, you both laughed together. You shared the suspense together. Even drowned in emotion together, so much so that tears were shed together in silence. Lucifer’s capability for emotion always moved you. And watching him display that capability towards a mere tv show, made you perch next to him in an embrace. 

The binging continued, until the final episode claimed it’s exit. Watching the credits roll, you both applauded. 

“Wow…” you breathed, staring at the screen “…wasn’t _that_ a great show or what?”   
“I admit Y/N….I _was_ quite hesitant at first but…you’re right” Lucifer replied, as he did the same. “And the roller coaster ride of emotions though…I gotta say, my eyes couldn’t take it” you shuddered. “Yes…I agree” You heard him say. As if he was still invested in it. 

You chuckled. Adorable, you found that adorable in him. His sincerity about the entire matter was also adorable. As a matter of fact, you were so touched altogether. For many reasons. 

For taking the time for you, for making everything comfortable for you. You could not lie, an overwhelming sense of love came over you.   
Inching closer to him, you shook him from his thoughts with a kiss on the cheek.   
“Oh?” Looking at you, Lucifer appeared surprised. Hypnotized by his eyes, you went ahead, pecking him on the lips. And that gave him a naughty smile.  
“Hello” he purred, tone brimming with lust as he greeted his lover. You smiled.“Hi…” you greeted back, before your lips proceeded to glue on to his with need.   
Kissing Lucifer Morningstar was a sheer luxury, and you never missed the chance to appreciate it, to be grateful for it. Involuntarily, you straddled him in an instant.   
“Mmm…” humming in pleasure, Lucifer took the hint , “Well…I shan’t keep you waiting, darling” he said, as he began to loosen his pants.  
“No…” Holding his hand, you stopped him. He looked at you with confusion.   
“Let’s…try something else today…” You said seductively, for you had other plans. Before he questioned it with a teasing remark, a grunt quickly left his lips as you rolled your hips against him. 

“Oh….” coming to realization, Lucifer grew excited. 

The sweatpants worn did not seem to be an obstacle, as you began to grind , causing friction against his manhood.   
Cupping your buttocks, Lucifer’s kisses were strong, holding you tightly while he cooperated, moving alongside you.   
His kisses were strong, tongues came into the picture, similar to long lost friends reuniting. Akin to their long awaited embrace, your tongues did the same, deepening the kiss. 

Out of all instances, you surely did not expect the vibration of the mobile phone interrupting the both of you. 

“Luci…” you breathed. Eyes fluttering, Lucifer woke up from the intoxicating kiss.   
“Ah! leave it…” frustrated, he replied with carelessness, “…too busy” “No!” You broke away, “Check it…what if it’s LAPD?” Genuine concern filled your tone. Being the civilian consultant, he simply couldn’t let his duties fade.   
Sighing, he reached out for his phone. 

“Hello?” He answered, while rolling his eyes, “Yes…this is _he_ ….”   
“Be….nice” You mouthed, pointing your index finger at him playfully. 

“It’s for a favor…” he mouthed back, “Really?” He resumed his answer, “Well yes…I’ll be _more_ than happy to help you but unfortunately…I will be _unavailable_ for the whole weekend”

Eyebrows raised, you stared at him with curiosity. “Yes yes I will be…with some _important_ matters that need my attention” he said, eyes scanning you with lust.   
The muscles on your nether region certainly felt a tightening, upon hearing those words.   
“Yes..splendid” he nodded nonchalantly, “Cheerio”  
Hanging up, Lucifer appeared as if he escaped punishment.   
“You…are _too benevolent_ for your own good…” he said, making you chuckle.   
  
“Then um…should I go?” You purred, stroking his cheek. Grabbing you by the buttocks once again, his nose brushed against yours. 

“Don’t you dare!” He growled, before kissing you with even more hunger.   
The rapid repeated movement of your hips was basic yes, but the pleasure formed was simply indescribable. The fire that was set inside was hot. Hellish even. And the need you had for this man was strong. Herculean strong. 

Pulling away from your lips sloppily, Lucifer latched his mouth onto your neck. All the sudden, your panting grew louder and your sense grew more sensitive. His lips pressed, they kissed, they licked and they bit. All the while his hands held on to your posterior. 

The pleasure did not last long when he quickly inserted his head, inside your oversized sweatshirt. 

“Luci-“ you giggled, feeling ticklish “What are you-ah!”   
  
Your body began to wince, the moment his ever so greedy lips moved over to the softness of your breasts. The rhythm of your grinding was truthfully difficult to maintain, especially when your entire body finally felt noticed. Finally as you felt his firm kisses roam all over your bosom. Enclosing his mouth over the now-hardened nipples, he made sure they grew even harder as he sucked on them with enthusiasm. His enthusiasm over your physique, over every inch of you. 

“That’s it…that’s right…” you moaned, throwing your head back with sheer pleasure, “…yes LUCIFER-!” 

Kissing him, you found your rhythm once again. Your tongue was hungry enough to explore his own on a deeper journey, as you rocked back and forth. Fingers interlocked in his well groomed hair, you pulled them out, making them messy. His moans in your mouth were simply more than you could actually handle. 

Intensity of pleasure growing stronger and stronger, it was not long until Lucifer Morningstar arrived at his finish line with generous release as sufficient proof. 

“Keep going…” His whispers filled your ears, urging you to join him at the end. As you began to grind once more, he offered more neck kisses, sending shivers down your spine while he rolled your nipples between his fingers for extra support. 

Crying out his name, you finally felt yourself arriving at the end point with release, allowing yourself to fall back on the sofa in exhaustion. 

“Well…” Lucifer panted, “Looks like the next show is on already”.   
  
Pressing the mute button, you looked back at Lucifer.   
  
It did not take long for mischievous giggles to be exchanged. Especially when you both realized how the climactic stains on your sweatpants were quite noticeable.

“Perks of a sweatpants mood…” you began, patting him on the shoulder, “….is _not_ ruining any expensive clothes during _sexy time_. So we can just carry out the day just in these…laying in our filth” 

The worried look your high maintenance boyfriend gave you was not to be teased. 

“I’m kidding babe…” you laughed, “….of course we need to clean up. Cause that’s what _I_ would do” you said, as you got up, “Dibs on the shower first-“  
“Wait!”Lucifer cried out, making you turn back. 

“Yeah?” 

“Before you do…tell me” he leaned back comfortably, “How do you… _get ready_ for the shower?”   
With eyebrows raised suggestively, he eyed your clothes. Chuckling, you bit your lip, for you knew what he meant.   
“Well…” feigning innocence, “I have to obviously…” you continued, with your hand gripped on your shirt, “…. _take all my clothes off_ ” 

Just like that, your boyfriend simply relished the sight of you slowly stripping down. The sweat glistened deliciously on your body as you stepped out of your sweatpants, completely naked. 

Lucifer’s eyes burned with desire, and for a moment you felt like a Greek goddess. 

“So…that’s that…” you said in a matter of fact tone, “…if you excuse me-argh!” Squeals escaped you when Lucifer lifted you up, throwing you over his shoulder with ease. 

“Sorry darling…” he said, “…but…let’s try _something else”_ he purred, laughing maniacally as he started to walk to the shower. 

Giggling excitedly, you looked forward to another exciting segment of this wonderful sweatpants mood weekend. For you simply couldn’t say no.


End file.
